Crispin Freeman
]Crispin McDougal Freeman (born February 9, 1972) is an American voice actor. He is known for his roles as Holland Novak in Eureka Seven, Itachi Uchiha in Naruto, Jeremiah Gottwald in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, Kyon in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and Shizuo Heiwajima in Durarara!!. Filmography 'Animation' *Steven Universe - Male Nurse (ep32), Mr. Maheswaran (ep32) *W.I.T.C.H. - Sylla (ep52) *Wabbit. A Looney Tunes Prod. - Old Man (ep1) 'Anime' *.hack//Legend of the Twilight - Balmung *.hack//Sign - Balmung (ep28) *Angel Tales - Shin the Black Warrior *Argento Soma - Dan Simmonds *Blood+ - Haji, Boy B (ep42), British Official (ep33), Director (ep48), Forrest, Joel the 6th, Male Volunteer (ep9), Min's Boyfriend (ep11), Philip (ep18), Principal (ep3), Sorimachi, Vin Argeno *Blue Exorcist - Dog Demon A (ep8) *Boogiepop Phantom - Manticore, Masami Saotome *Chobits - Hideki Motosuwa *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Jeremiah Gottwald, Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 - Jeremiah Gottwald *Daigunder - John Bigmoney, Additional Voices *Digimon Data Squad - Thomas H. Norstein, Paparazzi (ep8), Security Guard (ep8) *Durarara!! - Shizuo Heiwajima *Durarara!!x2 Shō - Shizuo Heiwajima *Durarara!!x2 Ten - Shizuo Heiwajima *Eureka Seven - Holland Novak *Eyeshield 21 - Additional Voices *Fate/Zero - Kirei Kotomine *Geneshaft - Mario Musicanova *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG - Togusa *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Togusa *Ghost Slayers Ayashi - Genbatsu Edo *Hellsing - Arucard *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix - Bjorn *I My Me! Strawberry Eggs - Male Hibiki Amawa, Seiko's Father (ep4) *Initial D: First Stage - Koichiro "Cole" Iketani *Initial D: Second Stage - Koichiro "Cole" Iketani, Additional Voices *Kaze no Yojimbo - Yamamoto *Kurokami: The Animation - Reishin Shishigami *Last Exile - Additional Voices *Lucky☆Star - Anchor (ep14), Boy A (ep13), Boy B (ep11), Clerk Sugita, Cosplay Café Customer (ep16), Salesperson A (ep12), Salesperson D (ep12) *Mars Daybreak - Rich *Naruto - Itachi Uchiha, Ebisu, Fourth Kazekage, Shibi Aburame *Naruto: Shippūden - Itachi Uchiha, Ebisu, Leaf Ninja (ep307), Medic Ninja (ep10), Reincarnated Ninja (ep307), Stone Ninja (ep261), Additional Voices *Noein: to your other self - Karasu, Noein (eps23-24) *Now and Then, Here and There - Tabool *Planetes - Colin Clifford, Additional Voices *Please Twins! - Kousei Shimazaki, Male Student (ep4), Young Driver (ep1) *Rave Master - Shuda, Sieg Hart *Rurouni Kenshin - Aritomo Yamagata (eps64-90), Hitman (ep64), Shibata, Shiraishi (ep67), Shogo Amakusa *S-CRY-ed - Straight Cougar *Scrapped Princess - Shannon Casull, Lord Becknam *Tenkai Knights - Vilius, Mr. Yuzo/Slyger, Tenkai Knight's A.I. System *The Big O - Alan Gabriel *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - Kyon *The Slayers: Evolution-R - Zelgadis Greywords *The Slayers: Revolution - Zelgadis Greywords *Vandread: The Second Stage - Tenmei Uragasumi *Witch Hunter Robin - Amon *Wolf's Rain - Tsume *Wolverine - Commanding Officer (ep3), Gangster (ep1), Tesshin Asano *X - Fūma Monou, Employee C (ep19), Gang Member (ep11) *Zatch Bell! - Gustav, Mamoru Iwashima, Wonrei, Kain 'Anime Shorts' *.hack//G.U. The Terminal Disc: The End of the World - Balmung 'Anime Specials' *Chibits: Sumomo and Kotoko Deliver - Hideki Motosuwa 'Audio Drama' *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Jeremiah Gottwald 'Movies' *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie - Operator *Eureka Seven: good night, sleep tight, young lovers - Holland Novak *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children - Rude *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex: Solid State Society - Togusa *Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence - Togusa *Grave of the Fireflies - Additional Voices (1998) *Howl's Moving Castle - Turnip *Naruto Shippūden The Movie - Kusuna *Naruto Shippūden The Movie: The Lost Tower - Sarai's Brother, Shibi Aburame *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel - Additional Voices *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow - Sukeakuro *Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: Degeneration - Frederic Downing *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie - Itachi Uchiha *Sakura Wars: The Movie - Brent Furlong *The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya - Kyon *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Rising - Virgil/Andrew Scott 'OVA' *.hack//Liminality - Harald Hoerwick, Yuki's Brother (ep2) *Chūnin Exam on Fire! Naruto vs. Konohamaru! - Ebisu, Tezutsu Mikawa *Cosmo Warrior Zero - Zero *Dangaizer 3 - Koichiro Mitsurugi, Shadow 3 (ep1) *Ghost Slayer Ayashi: Ayashi Divine Comedy - Genbatsu Edo *Hellsing Ultimate - Alucard *Initial D: Extra Stage - Koichiro "Cole" Iketani *Kikaider-01: The Animation - Rei/Kikaider 00 *Naruto: Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village! - Villager A *RG Veda - Taishakuten *Spirit of Wonder - Jim *Strait Jacket - Isaac Hammond *Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki - Kamikura (ep1) *X: An Omen - Fūma Monou 'Shorts' *Razor Sharp - Teletrans Automated Voice 'Video Games' *Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed - Specter, Tournament Host *Armored Core 4 - Defense Force, Unseel *Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana - Delsus *BioShock 2 - Additional Voices *Breakdown - Solus *Castlevania: Curse of Darkness - Hector *Castlevania: Lament of Innocence - Mathias Cronqvist *Death by Degrees - Edgar Grant/'Alan Smithee' *Digimon World Data Squad - Thomas H. Norstein, Sleipmon *Hannah Montana: The Movie - Additional Voices *Hitman: Blood Money - Additional Voices *Kessen III - Nobunaga Oda *MagnaCarta 2 - Alex *Majin and the Forsaken Kingdom - Caprakan *Makai Kingdom: Chronicles of the Sacred Tome - Overlord Zetta *Nano Breaker - Jake Warren *Neverwinter Nights 2: Mask of the Betrayer - Gannayev, Khai Khmun *Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian: The Video Game - Ahkmenrah *ParaWorld - Béla *Phantom Brave - Raphael, Doctor *Rave Master - Shuda, Sieg Hart *Rave Master: Special Attack Force! - Sieg Hart *Rogue Galaxy - Gale Dorban, Jaus *Soulcalibur III - Siegfried Schtauffen *Star Trek - Additional Voices *Tekken 5 - Bruce Irwin *The Lord of the Rings: Conquest - Legolas Greenleaf, Young Male Hobbit *Zatch Bell! Mamodo Battles - Albert, Gustav, Wonrei *Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury - Albert, Gustav, Wonrei 'Web Anime' *Nyorōn Churuya-san - Kyon, Dusty (ep13) *The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya - Kyon Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (122) Category:English Voice Actor